galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment Modifications
Modifying Equipment For the sake of ease and simplicity, you can add up to 3 modifications to any item, weapon, or armor. Mechanoids can have 4 modifications. Melee Weapon Modifications Leaden Core By making alterations to the weapon's internal composition, a Bludgeoning weapon can deal an additional +1 Bludgeoning damage. Increases the weapon's weight by 2 lbs. Costs 800g. Ten-Fold Edge Additional working and fine-honing of a blade grants Slashing weapons an extra +1 Slashing damage. Costs 800g. Diamond Dusted Tip Coating a Piercing weapon's tip in a sturdy layer of diamond dust protects it, keeps it pointier longer, and lets the weapon deal +1 Piercing damage. Costs 800g. Hidden Compartment Adds a Tiny hollow somewhere in your weapon, letting you conceal up to 0.5 lbs of Tiny and Fine items; drugs, money, messages, things like that. Costs 200g. Collapsible Adding interlocking joints and a special switch, melee weapons can be made to fold up and collapse into themselves to be much easier to conceal and carry. Adds +5 to Sleight of Hand checks to hide weaponry. Costs 400g. Hiltgun Adds a single shot gun equal to a Light Pistol to the hilt of a melee weapon. Has an effective range of 20 and can be reloaded as a standard action. Costs 300g. Chemsprayer Adding runners, sprinklers, and special tanks, your weapon can hold up to 2 flasks worth of Alchemist's Fire, Frost, Acid, or Voltage that automatically adds that damage to your melee attack on a successful strike. Adding a fresh flask is a standard action per charge. Cannot be applied to Light Weapons. Adds 2 lbs to the weapon's weight. Costs 500g. Reinforcement By having a master smith reforge your weapon, it's granted an additional 2 Hardness and 5 HP/inch to make it harder to destroy. Can be added twice. Costs 400g. Shocker Light Weapons can have special wires and batteries installed that give them a 1d3 Shock bonus to damage. The batteries hold 10 charges before requiring replacement. Increases weapon weight by 1 lb. Costs 600g. Organic Grip The hilt of a weapon can be replaced with a creature known as a Sh'gir'ja, an alien creature which grips the wielder's hand or hands tightly and gives them a +4 bonus to resist being disarmed. Costs 1500g. Extendable Haft Provides a weapon with additional reach. By adding collapsible rods to a weapon's haft, grip, or hilt, it can be extended or retracted as a Move action and given an extra 5' of reach. When extended, these weapons suffer a -1 Attack penalty. This penalty is cumulative with other attack penalties, such as those from double weapons. Costs 400g. Ranged Weapon Modifications Gunlight Adds a standard flashlight to the underside of a firearm, or to the side of a compound bow or crossbow. Points wherever you point your weapon. Costs 40g. Micro-Chemgun Holds 3 charges of Alchemist's Fire/Frost/Acid/Voltage, with a range of 30', and is otherwise treated as a Chemgun. Adds 5 lbs to a weapon's weight. Costs 400g. Revolver Chambering Converting a firearm to a revolver chamber reduces its Misfire rating by 1 and cuts its clip size in half. If you add this to a Light Machinegun, its clip size is reduced to 30, and it cannot use ammo belts. Can only be added to firearms. Costs 50g. Integral Clip Extension Adds a small fold-open chamber opposite of your firearm's ejection port, increasing clip size by 4. Must be reloaded separately from the rest of the gun. Costs 200g. Suppressor Integrates a sound suppressor made specially for your firearm. Reduces noise made by firearms drastically. Targets more than 300 feet away need to make a DC 15 Perception check to hear the report, creatures within 300 feet need to pass a DC 25 Perception check to determine direction and source of the sound. Light pistols reduce sound to the point where only creatures in the shooter's immediate vicinity might hear anything, and only then a noisy click. Costs 400g. Ultralight Composition Using lighter materials and eliminating waste space, a firearm's weight is reduced by 1/3rd. Costs 400g. Bugzapper Based off the Shocker, this mod is added to two handed weapons that can fire a short blast of electricity out to 10 feet, dealing 1d6 nonmagical Electric damage. It does not provoke AoO's. Battery holds 10 charges before it needs to be replaced. Adds 4 lbs to weapon's weight. Costs 400g. Rangefinding Scope Electronic scope increases a ranged weapon's effective range by x1.5 and tells precise distance between you and your target, providing twice the usual bonus for Aiming. Costs 500g. Superior Rifling Reduces the penalty for going past standard range increments by 1, as soon as your penalties hit -2 or more. Costs 400g. Telescoping Barrel With the twist of a knob, your weapon's barrel can be adjusted to fire more than one caliber of bullet of its own firearm class (e.g.; a shotgun could be made to fire 12ga or 10ga shells). Costs 600g. Combined Weapons Integrates a Melee weapon into a Ranged weapon. Two handed ranged weapons can be combined with one handed Exotic, Martial, or Simple weapons. One handed ranged weapons can be coupled with a Light weapon. This modification costs 1000g and combines their total weights. Masterworking must be done before the weapons are conjoined. The weapons can be enhanced separately. This weapon is made specifically for the individual, so that they can use the weapon as either Ranged or Melee without penalty- anyone else will suffer a -1 penalty to Attack rolls. Note: try not to think of FF8's Gunblade, think SRW: Endless Frontier's Night Fowl. A Combi-Weapon requires the Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat to effectively use it. Armor Modifications Autoload Harness Adds a complex but sturdy series of plastic mechanisms hidden within armor. You can trigger the device at will to make up to 2 loaded clips pop out of hidden compartments so that you can reload a ranged weapon as a free action. Adds 4 lbs to your armor's weight. Costs 600g. Kevlar Underlay Designed specifically to protect the wearer from gunfire. Integrated directly into the armor, reduces damage from Firearms by 3 per hit. Adds 5 lbs to the armor's weight. Costs 350g. Ceramic Patchweave Ceramic plates are woven into armor and allow them to resist 3 points of Slashing damage per hit. Adds 5 lbs to the armor's weight. Costs 350g. Tripleweave Fibers Painstakingly woven solid fiber composite materials provide protection from Piercing weapons- like Arrows, Bolts, or Daggers- and protects the wearer from 3 points of damage from Piercing-specific weapons per hit. Adds 5 lbs to the armor's weight, costs 350g. Shoulder Floodlight Adds a Floodlight to Medium or Heavy armor and provides hands-free light. Adds the light's weight to your armor's weight. Costs 60g. Rebreather Helmet This high tech helmet comes with a small tank around the throat which provides 30 minutes of oxygen while in airless or toxic environments, and protects from Gas attacks. Adds 4 lbs to armor's weight. Costs 200g. Autoinjector Complex magitech device that automatically injects you with a single pre-loaded Cure potion- which can be reloaded as a Full Round Action- should your HP drop to 0 or less. Does not work in Anti-Magic Fields. Adds 10 lbs to armor's weight. Costs 3000g. Resistance Padding Specially made armor pads provide Energy Resistance 3 to either Fire, Frost, Acid, Shock, or Sonic damage. Can be taken twice. Adds 10 lbs to armor's weight. Costs 350g. Increased Flexibility Cutting down armor in specific places, you can reduce your Armor bonus by 1 in exchange for 1 point of Maximum Dexterity bonus, reduce the Armor Check penalty by 2, cut any Speed penalties in half, and reduce the armor's weight by 5 lbs. Up to half of the armor's weight can be reduced in this fashion. Costs 500g. Mechanoid Body Mods Runic Body Specially built replacement parts and plates, inscribed with arcane runes, are added to the mechanoid's body and reduce their natural Arcane Spell Failure chance by 10%. Costs 3000g. Reinforced Plating Similar to the Kevlar Underlay, only it protects from both Firearms and Bludgeoning weapon damage, and reduces damage from those attacks by 3 per hit. Increases the mechanoid's weight by 50 lbs. Costs 2000g. Advanced Sensors Using parts salvaged from the renaissance, a mechanoid can improve their senses of Sight, Touch, and/or Hearing to be even more sensitive than the average human. Each kind of sensor upgrade is a separate modification, and provides a +2 bonus to skill checks that involve the associated sensors. Each upgrade costs 1000g. Integrated Weapon Allows the mechanoid to integrate a single one-handed weapon into one of their arms. It is concealed perfectly within the arm, and cannot be found by searching unless the arm is completely taken apart. Weapon can be readied as a free action. Costs the value of the weapon plus 1000g. Insulated Shell Works like Resistance Padding, only the mechanoid is integrating it into their bodies. Costs 350g per mod, does not increase weight. Hydraulic Bones By adding hydraulic pistons to the legs, arms, and spine, the mechanoid can Carry, Lift, Drag, and Throw objects as though they were one size class larger. Increases weight by 100 lbs. Costs 1500g. Internal Comms Installs radio communication arrays directly into a mechanoid's shell, giving them high power radios that can send and receive signals like talkies. Costs 500g. Digital Interface Unit Using salvaged renaissance technologies, a mechanoid can plug themselves into any digital computer and operate it without the need for things like 'fingers', and it even works with ancient Federation computers. Grants a +2 bonus to any skill check which involves the use of a computer platform. Costs 4000g. Equipment Back to Main Page